Marriage (SaF)
In Pretty Country: Sing and Fight, there are 16 marriage candidates available: 8 for each gender. If you decided to get married then you will have to increase your affection with that person and meet several other requirements before you can propose. Same-sex marriage is not available, in which the player marries an eligible marriage candidate in same gender. Marriage Candidates Bachelors # Andreas # Bernd # Felix # Jasper # Manuel # Prince Pleiades # Sven # Toni Bachelorettes # Carrie # Felice # Geraldine # Honey # Jocelyn # Lolita # Melody # Princess Vega Steps The first thing you need to do is introduce yourself to your future spouse. Some of the marriage candidates are available from the beginning of the game, but some others aren't available until later in the game. The player need these requirements before getting married: # Reach 100% TP # See the Person's Friend Events # Have Friendship with the person's family # Own the Big Bed from Furniture Store Once you've talked to a person at least once, you can begin to give them gifts to increase friendship with that person. Each flower marker on the person's conversation box indicates the current friendship level you have with that person; 1 Point is 0 - 10% TP, 2 Points is between 10% - 20% TP, and so on. You need to be at 100% TP (Team Points) before you can marry him or her. Each person had different gift preferences and you can only give 1 gift per day. Another requirement you need is to upgrade the size of your house. You need to pay Roland 25,000 G and supply 100 pieces each of Lumber and Material Stone. Once the house has been remodeled to Stage 2 you will have a bed large enough for 2 people. Friend Events The marriage candidates have Friend Events that you must trigger before you can marry him or her. These are the same as Heart/Flower Events from Harvest Moon games, in which the player must choose a correct answer to increase points. The friend events can be viewed when you are at the required color for an event or higher. There are Friend Events in Silver, Purple, Blue, and Green colors plus Date (Yellow). You must view all in order. You can see how many Team Meter Points you have with a person by going into main menu (the Right Shoulder button on your PS4 controller). Some of the friend events have extra requirements, such as friendship with other townspeople or a specific type of weather. Marriage Proposal After you have completed the basic marriage requirements, you can propose marriage. The Golden Ring will appear in Roland's Jewelry two weeks later once you have reached 98% TP. The Golden Ring costs 10,000 C (Cash). You can only propose marriage on Sunny or Snowy days. If the ring is rejected, then all of the marriage requirements have not been completed yet. Double check each one of the requirements, as the game won't allow you to marry with your preferred marriage candidate until you've cleared them. Another thing: Before you can marry someone, you must have 30% TP with the person's family. If some of them do not have any, this requirement might not be important. Wedding Day The wedding day will take place one month later. If the wedding was scheduled to occur on a festival day or citizen's birthday, then the ceremony will be pushed to the first normal day afterward. The wedding date does not appear on your calendar. The wedding will held on City Hall Ballroom. Mayor Friedrich and the other townspeople will be there to witness your wedding ceremony. You and your spouse will given special wedding clothes. If you marry Prince Pleiades or Princess Vega, then Star Goddess is the one who presides over the ceremony and there are no other attendees. After the ceremony is over, the game credits will appear and then you'll return back to your house. Be warned, if the player marries Prince Pleiades or Princess Vega the game will end and take back to opening screen. The player can still have children with any of these two royal candidates, but they will not live at Player's House.Category:Game Guide Category:Elements